Talk:Mayor (Late RGB)
Background Theory Most of this is a mix of implication and speculation, hence why it's all in the Talk Page and not the actual article. Thought it would be interesting to some, hopefully. 1) Through the course of the latter half of The Real Ghostbusters, there were sporadic references to Ghostbusters II. But not enough to indicate the events of that movie transpired the exact same way in animated canon (for example, Winston's line in "Mean Green Teen Machine") 2) Given 1), in Ghostbusters II Jack Hardemeyer did note to Peter that Mayor Lenny was going to run for Governor in the fall (1990). For the sake of this conversation, I think this fact holds true in animated canon. 3) When a Mayor steps down to run for Governor, this is more or less a formal process that takes place in July. Then by most municipal models, the City Manager becomes the temporary Mayor. In September a special Mayoral election is held and a new Mayor is officially sworn in the next month, in October. 4) Granted this happened in animated canon, "Afterlife in the Fast Lane" takes place in summer 1991 (Peter and Winston take a summer vacation in "Transcendental Tourists", "The Halloween Door" takes place on Halloween, "Guess What's Coming to Dinner" takes place June 5th). 5) That said, it's likely the special Mayoral election was already held and we will never know if this new Mayor was the former City Manager or one of the candidates that ran in the special election. But if we frame this in 1991, it is rather interesting to see he was only a one term Mayor. Mayor McShane was already Mayor in 1997 at the start of Extreme Ghostbusters so he likely beat out this Mayor in the 1995 election. I don't think they ever specified how long McShane was in office either. Well, I thought it was neat exercise in canon but there it is. Mrmichaelt (talk) 09:08, July 14, 2012 (UTC) :The issue about the whole thing is they used quite a few different designs for the mayor. while this mayor may be the youngest and the most different, it seems there was never a official mayor design in the series. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 09:20, July 14, 2012 (UTC) ::True. But "Deadcon 1" was the only one where the design was radicaly different than the others. Heck, that one could have been this guy filling in while Lenny was out of town - just without a toupee... eh that's grasping too much. lol. Mrmichaelt (talk) 10:32, July 14, 2012 (UTC) :::What really was funny was until recently, I wasn't aware the mayor was in Afterlife in the Fast Lane at all. Thought it was a no name ref. This article seems ok tho, I wish somehow in the article you'd address the issue and state they never officially say this, but based on the new character design of a younger man, that they are suggesting a different mayor. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 10:46, July 14, 2012 (UTC) ::::Just as a follow up, Peter does refer to him as the Mayor after he gives the trophy to Slimer. And in the storyboards on the Time Life set Vol 4 Disc 5, he is referred to as the Mayor in the respective panels at the end. Mrmichaelt (talk) 02:58, November 10, 2015 (UTC)